yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers Harmony Force
Power Rangers Harmony Force is the brand-new TV Series based on Yuna's Princess Adventure & Power Rangers. Plot The Human Counterparts of The Mane 6 were chosen by Ransik and his alliance to become a new group of Power Rangers known as the Harmony Force Power Rangers, Their job is to help any group of Power Rangers from one place to another and defend the world from evil. Character's Ranger Form Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Anton Mercer *Elsa/Principal Randall *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Gosei *Mentor Ji *Doctor K *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Guin *Master Lope *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Andrew Hartford *Anubis Cruger *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Princess Shayla *Captain William Mitchell *Keeper *Leomon *Wizardmon Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Alpha 5 *Auric the Conqueror *Dimitria *Alpha 6 *Waspicable *Angela Fairweather *Clark Fairweather *Circuit *Alex *Captain Logan *Mr. Collins *Silver Guardians *Animus *Alpha 7 *Cyber Cam *Hayley *Birdie Fowler *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *Isinia Cruger *Jenji *Fire Heart *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Mystic Wizards *Mystic Titans *Leelee *Phineas *Toby *Nikki *Spencer *Fran *Colonel Mason Truman *Corporal Hicks *Tenaya *Tensou *Pretty Cure *32 international Pretty Cures *The Other Power Rangers *Putt-Putt *Pep *Freddi Fish *Luther *Pajama Sam *SPY Fox *Monkey Penny *Professor Quack *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Noo-Noo *Sprixie Princesses *Takuto Kira *Meroko Yui *Izumi Rio *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Betty *Violet *Patty *Eudora *Frieda *Rerun Van Pelt *Pig Pen *Jankenman *Aikko *Florida *Ribbon *Glasan *Candy *Pop *Blue *Sagara Seiji *West Wind *East Wind *South Wind *North Wind *Piximon *Arukenimon *Mummymon Millennium Rangers Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders Unofficial Rangers Happiness Charge |Aino Megumi |- | |Shirayuki Hime |- | |Omori Yuko |- | |Hikawa Iona |- | style="background-color:#3f00ff;color:white;"|Cure Tender |Hikawa Maria |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Cure Mirage |Otohime Yui |} Charmkin Turbo Rangers Glitter Force Team Sky Fish Rangers Yo-Kai Wild Force Rangers T.Q.G. Aircraft Rangers Myth Galaxy Rangers Peanuts Lightspeed Rangers Bakugan Wild Prime Rangers Inazuma Dino Rangers Super RPM Rangers Fanatsy Overdrive Rangers Dino Samurai Rangers Super Ninja Rangers Civilians *Minty *Trixie *Lyra Heartstrings *Danny "Daniel" Williams *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Scorpan *Photo Finish *Minuette *Daring Do *Star Song *Sweetie Drops *Silver Spoon *Diamond Tiara *Sprinkle Medley *DJ Pon-3 *Octavia Melody *Sea Swirl *Bluebell *Lemon Hearts *Clear Skies *Sunshower *Flower Wishes *Lemony Gem *Moon Dancer *Derpy *Cheerilee *Golden Harvest *Wysteria *Rainbowshine *Gardenia Glow *Coco Pommel *Peachy Pie *Sunny Daze *Shining Armor and Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Snowdrop *Toola Roola *Sunshower Raindrop *Candy Floss *Cotton Candy *Amethyst Star *Twinkleshine *Sky Wishes *Babs Seed *Blossomforth *Cherry Berry *Maud Pie *Nyx *Zecora *Discord *Catrina *Thunderlane *Rumble *Spitfire *Button Mash *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Lemon Zest *Snips and Snails *Coloratura Groups of Past Power Rangers Masked Rangers Jacker Rangers Battle Rangers Power Rangers Sun Rangers Super Rangers Dyna Force Rangers Bio Rangers Beast Rangers Sonic Rangers Spirit Rangers Bio Academy Rangers Street Rangers Geo Rangers Sky Rangers Other Groups of Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Disney Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Villains *Nightmare Moon *Ivan Ooze *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress 9 *Lord Dragaunus *Ganondorf *Myotismon *Devimon *Etemon *Sombra *Nightmare Rarity *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Principal Cinch *Suri Polomare *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Princess Dark Matter *Leia *Mondo the magician *Pandora the witch *Minus the wizard *Night Wind *Wraith *Siege *Chameleon *DemiDevimon *Piedmon *Machinedramon *Puppetmon *MetalSeadramon *Diaboromon *Kimeramon *LadyDevimon *Apocalymon *Daemon *MarineDevimon *SkullSatamon *Mephistomon List of Ivan Ooze's Monsters Footsoldiers: Oozemen *OozeDemon *Reptillaooze *The Wizard of Ooze *MagnetOoze *OozeSamurai *OozeNinja *OozeBot *OozeSkeleton *Tengooze Arsenal Transformation Devices *Magic Morpher◆ *Honesty Morpher◆ *Kindness Morpher◆ *Laughter Morpher◆ *Generosity Morpher◆ *Loyalty Morpher◆ *Wisdom Morpher◆ *Courage Morpher◆ *Hope Morpher◆ *Passionate Morpher◆ Weapons Twilight Sparkle *Magic Sword◆ *Elemental Sword◆ *Magic Drive Lance◆ *Magic Hammerhead Shark Sabers◆ *Magic Power Sword◆ *Red Magic Omega Sword◆ *Magic Samurai Fan◆ *Magic MagiStaff◆ *Magic Eagle Blaster◆ *Magic Deltamax Striker◆ *Magic Turbo Blade◆ Rainbow Dash *Loyalty Crossbow◆ *Loyalty Drive Driller◆ *Loyalty Ox Lance◆ *Loyalty Power Axe◆ *Grey Loyalty Cyber Delta Cannon◆ *Loyalty Samurai Bow◆ *Loyalty MagiStaff◆ *Loyalty Turtle Boomerang◆ *Loyalty Delta Blasters◆ *Loyalty Turbo Club◆ Pinkie Pie *Laughter Lances◆ *Laughter Drive Baton◆ *Laughter White Puma Daggers◆ *Laughter Power Shield◆ *Blue Laughter Delta Lance◆ *Laughter Samurai Stunner◆ *Laughter MagiStaff◆ *Laughter Rhino Axe◆ *Laughter Deltamax Striker◆ *Laughter Turbo Star Chargers◆ Rarity *Generosity Staff◆ *Generosity Drive Slammer◆ *Generosity Flying Squirrel Fans◆ *Generosity Power Bow◆ *Pink Generosity Power Hammer◆ *Generosity Samurai Wand◆ *Generosity MagiStaff◆ *Generosity Peacock Baton◆ *Generosity Deltamax Striker◆ *Generosity Turbo Shingo Hammer◆ Applejack *Honesty Axe◆ *Honesty Drive Scooper◆ *Honesty Leopard Gauntlets◆ *Honesty Power Spear◆ *Green Honesty Slasher Axe◆ *Honesty Samurai Striker◆ *Honesty MagiStaff◆ *Honesty Double Dragon Swords◆ *Honesty Deltamax Striker◆ *Honesty Turbo Cannon◆ Fluttershy *Kindness Daggers◆ *Kindness Drive Geyser◆ *Kindness Mammoth Mace◆ *Kindness Power Lance◆ *Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers◆ *Kindness Samurai Slicer◆ *Kindness MagiStaff◆ *Kindness Butterfly Bow◆ *Kindness Deltamax Striker◆ *Kindness Turbo Wind Fire◆ Sunset Shimmer *Light Wisdom Keyblade◆ *Wisdom Drive Claws◆ *Wisdom Lion Saber◆ *Wisdom Power Clubs◆ *Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand◆ *Wisdom Samurai Spear◆ *Wisdom MagiStaff◆ *Wisdom Swallow Mirror◆ *Wisdom Deltamax Striker◆ *Wisdom Turbo Speed Crossbow◆ Spike *Courage Blasters◆ *Courage Drive Vortex◆ *Courage Otter Nunchucks◆ *Courage Power Daggers◆ *Black Courage Divewing Keyblade◆ *Courage Samurai Baton◆ *Courage MagiStaff◆ *Courage Tiger Saber◆ *Courage Deltamax Striker◆ *Courage Turbo Hand Blasters◆ Starlight Glimmer *Triple Hope Baton◆ *Hope Drive Sword◆ *Hope Peacock Blades◆ *Hope Power Hammer◆ *Heliotrope Hope Flower Rod◆ *Hope Samurai Claw◆ *Hope MagiStaff◆ *Hope Snake Ribbon◆ *Hope Deltamax Striker◆ *Hope Turbo Shimmer Baton◆ Mirage *Passionate Spinner◆ *Passionate Drive Daggers◆ *Passionate Parrot Baton◆ *Passionate Power Disc◆ *Orange Passionate Automatic Boomerang◆ *Passionate Samurai Rod◆ *Passionate MagiStaff◆ *Passionate Gorilla Ball◆ *Passionate Omega Blaster◆ *Passionate Turbo Fire Cannon◆ Together *Tomodachi Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Harmony Zords *Magic Alicorn Zord ◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord ◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord ◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord ◆ *Wisdom Unicorn Zord ◆ *Courage Dragon Zord ◆ *Hope Unicorn Zord ◆ *Passionate Alicorn Zord◆ Adventure Power *Magic Med Driver ◆ *Honesty Shovel Driver ◆ *Kindness Sub Driver ◆ *Laughter Wheeler Driver ◆ *Generosity Racer Driver ◆ *Loyalty Jet Driver ◆ *Wisdom Roller Driver ◆ *Courage Runner Driver ◆ *Hope Turbo Driver ◆ *Passionate Skyship Driver◆ Animal Power *Magic Hammerhead Shark Animal Spirit ◆ *Honesty Black Leopard Animal Spirit ◆ *Kindness Mammoth Animal Spirit ◆ *Laughter White Puma Animal Spirit ◆ *Generosity Flying Fox Animal Spirit ◆ *Loyalty Ox Animal Spirit ◆ *Wisdom Lion Animal Spirit ◆ *Courage Otter Animal Spirit ◆ *Hope Peacock Animal Spirit ◆ *Passionate Parrot Animal Spirit◆ Dinosaur Power *Magic Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Honesty Apatosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Kindness Triceratops Dino Zord ◆ *Laughter Solth Dino Zord ◆ *Generosity Pterodactyl Dino Zord ◆ *Loyalty Mammoth Dino Zord ◆ *Wisdom Stegosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Courage Saber Toothed Tiger Dino Zord ◆ *Hope Argentinosaurus Dino Zord ◆ *Passionate Dragon Zord◆ Electronic Power *Red Magic Omega Zord ◆ *Green Honesty Slasher Zord ◆ *Yellow Kindness Flaming Zord ◆ *Blue Laughter Delta Zord ◆ *Pink Generosity Power Zord ◆ *Grey Loyalty Metal Zord ◆ *Purple Wisdom Hearted Zord ◆ *Black Courage Jet Zord ◆ *Heliotrope Hope Unicorn Zord ◆ *Orange Passionate Automatic Zord◆ Japan Power *Magic Crane Zord ◆ *Honesty Bear Zord ◆ *Kindness Rabbit Zord ◆ *Laughter Hippo Zord ◆ *Generosity Flamingo Zord ◆ *Loyalty Wildcat Zord ◆ *Wisdom Panda Zord ◆ *Courage Dolphin Zord ◆ *Hope Owl Zord ◆ *Passionate Lion Zord◆ Myth Power *Magic Fairy Zord ◆ *Honesty Sea Serpent Zord ◆ *Kindness Yeti Zord ◆ *Laughter Pegasus Zord ◆ *Generosity Mermaid Zord ◆ *Loyalty Imp Zord ◆ *Wisdom Centaur Zord ◆ *Courage Chimera Zord ◆ *Hope Cupid Zord ◆ *Passionate Phoenix Zord◆ Ninja Power *Magic Eagle Zord ◆ *Honesty Dragon Zord ◆ *Kindness Butterfly Zord ◆ *Laughter Rhino Zord ◆ *Generosity Peacock Zord ◆ *Loyalty Turtle Zord ◆ *Wisdom Swallow Zord ◆ *Courage Tiger Zord ◆ *Hope Snake Zord ◆ *Passionate Gorilla Zord◆ Police Power *Magic Runner 1 ◆ *Honesty Runner 2 ◆ *Kindness Runner 3 ◆ *Laughter Runner 4 ◆ *Generosity Runner 5 ◆ *Loyalty Runner 6 ◆ *Wisdom Runner 7 ◆ *Courage Runner 8 ◆ *Hope Runner 9 ◆ *Passionate Runner 10◆ Transport Power *Magic Mist Sparkle Zord ◆ *Honesty Passion Ringo Zord ◆ *Kindness Mariposa Galaxy Zord ◆ *Laughter Air Maker Zord ◆ *Generosity Crystal Star Zord ◆ *Loyalty Speed Chaser Zord ◆ *Wisdom Atlantic Wave Zord ◆ *Courage Fuji Blaster Zord ◆ *Hope Zephyr Lover Zord ◆ *Passionate Flaming Bird Zord◆ Combined *Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Rescue Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Harmony Paleo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Harmony Space Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Harmony Ninja Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Harmony Gear Traffic Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Legendary Megazord Combination Mighty Morphin *Legendary Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragonzord Harmony Battle Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Harmony Dragonzord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmony Dino Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Squadron Combination *Thunder Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Harmony Tigerzord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmony Thunder Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Ninjetti *Ninja Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Harmony Falconzord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmony Ninja Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆➲◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Aquitar *Shogun Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Harmony MegaFalconZord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmony Shogun Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zeo *Zeo Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Harmony Mega Battlezord★◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Zeo Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Harmony Zeo Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆➲◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Turbo *Turbo Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ In Space *Astro Harmony Delta Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Astro Harmony Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Delta Harmony Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Harmony Voyager◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Winged Harmony Mega Voyager◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Lost Galaxy * Lightspeed Rescue * Time Force * Wild Force * Ninja Storm * Dino Thunder * S.P.D. * Mystic Force * Operation Overdrive * Jungle Fury * R.P.M. * Super Samurai * Megaforce/Super Megaforce * Dino Charge * Ninja Steel * Energy Chasers * Unofficial Mega * T.Q.G. * Wild Prime * Data Squad * Episodes Pilot * The Beginning of Harmony Season 1: The Nightmare Moon Saga #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2 #Calling All Rangers #Time For Harmony #Call of the Wild Force #The Trouble with the Rainbooms # The Jungle Harmony # Pinkie Pie's Panicky Problem # Element of Lightspeed # The Return of Prince Vrak # The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 # The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 # The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 # Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine # A Red Ranger from another Time Part 1 # A Red Ranger from another Time Part 2 # Nadira the Babysitter # Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue # The Two Human Scouts is Born # Harmony and RPM get In Gear # Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom # The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes # Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow # The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland # Full Harmony Power Part 1 # Full Harmony Power Part 2 Season 2: Premiere *Rise of the Order of the Claw Season 2: The Ivan Ooze Saga #Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1 #Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2 #All Dino Charged Up #The Magic of Mythology #Initiating Electricity #Power of Japan United #The Spike Way of the Samurai #Answer the Call of the Future #Shift into Transportation Part 1 #Shift into Transportation Part 2 #It's Fusion Time Part 1 #It's Fusion Time Part 2 #It's Fusion Time Part 3 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3: Premiere * Season 3: The Bowser Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: The Ganondorf Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: Premiere * Season 5: The Myotismon Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6: Premiere * Season 6: The Michel Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials *The Rainbow Phoenix *Spike and Mirage's cute cute Adventure *Mane 10 Journey to Jubiland *Adventure in the Flower Magic World *??? *??? *??? Movies *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Magical Sprixie Mystery *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Adventure in Toyland *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Battle Against Paris *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Glitter Force All Stars Team Forever *??? *??? Trivia *The first series is to have a red ranger exchange for a purple ranger to have a leader preceded by Twilight Sparkle. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:TV series Category:Iamnater1225